Demasiado tarde
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde para decirle al aguien cuánto lo amas, y cuánto te importa... porque cuando se van no importa que tan fuerte grites y llores... ya no podrán escucharte.


Wazzaaa! Pues que les puedo decir... Este fic es una adaptación de un video musical japonés, en realidad no se como se llama pero si se que amo ese video, una prima me lo enseño a si que este fic va dedicado especialmente para ella (La maldita me descubrió mi cuenta y ya leyo todos mis fics, pero aun así la quiero XD) y también para todos mis lectores, solo les puedo decir que siempre que veo el video, me hace llorar (Si, si soy un chico sensible y ¿Que? XD)

Sera un one-shot Kogan, para todos los amantes de esa pareja, como mi mejor amigo en fanfiction RusherloveKogan, y uno de mis autores favoritos I Love KL.

Advertencia: El contenido de este fic pude ser no muy agradable y feliz, de echo es triste e injusto, en caso de que no les guste, háganmelo saber y yo les responderé gustoso muajajaja okno, solo dejen reviews, y quiero que sepan que si los leo pero no siempre puedo contestarlos, y otra cosa, en este fic considere innecesario el uso de los "-Diálogos-" así que no verán ninguno... Bueno solo uno XD.

Aclaración: En esta ocasión usare un separador que indicara los cambios de tiempo (?) ya sea de un mes, un día o hasta algunas horas, ustedes lo notaran... Creo XD, mi separador (sencillo): **~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Demasiado Tarde.**

* * *

Pov Logan.

La alarma suena, me despierto y quito todo rastro de sueño de mi rostro, te veo durmiendo a lado mío y no puedo evitar sonreír, eres hermoso.

Me levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarte, busco algo de ropa en el armario y me voy al baño a vestirme; una playera negra cuello "v", unos bóxers limpios y unos pantalones de mezclilla algo ajustados, me lavo los dientes y me peino.

Salgo del baño lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido y veo que aun duermes, y de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, busco un par de calcetines y mis converse negros.

Abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y salgo con la esperanza de no despertarte, me dirijo a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, solo espero que esta mañana no estés de mal humor.

Hago la mesa; un plato con tu desayuno, un vaso de jugo y un vaso de agua con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que se que necesitaras.

Escucho como se abre la puerta de nuestra habitación y te veo salir, caminas hacia mi tocándote la cabeza y me imagino que es dolor de cabeza.

Te sientas en tu lugar habitual en la mesa, haces tu desayuno a un lado y te acuestas sobre la mesa.

Intento darte de comer pero me golpeas en la mano, no me molesta, hasta me hace reír, muchos dicen que estoy loco por soportarte pero yo digo que estoy loco por amor, del amor que te tengo, porque a pesar de todo... Te amo

Corro a la habitación y tomo mi videocámara, camino con algo de diversión hacia ti, te grabo y tú te molestas pero aun así no me detengo, quiero tener en video cada momento que pase con tigo.

Te levantas molesto y te vas a la sala, te recuestas sobre el sillón y caes nuevamente dormido, no puedo evitar suspirar, tomo una manta y te cobro con ella...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Veo el reloj desesperado, son las tres y media de la mañana y aun no regresa, hace más de seis horas que saliste con tus amigos al club nocturno, tengo miedo de que te pudiera pasar algo malo, estoy muy preocupado, jamás soportaría vivir sin ti a mi lado... Solo espero que estés bien.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y entras a la casa a tropezones, caminas tambaleándote hacia mi, corro y logro sostenerte entre mis brazos evitando que caigas, te llevo hasta el sillón y te siento, aliviado de saber que estas bien, te abrazo pero tu me rechazas, haces una mueca de asco y vomitas sobre mi vientre, lentamente te dejas caer sobre el sillón y te quedas profanamente dormido, ignoro el hecho de que tengo vomito en mi regazo, me arrodillo frente a ti y tomo una de tus manos, sonrió al sentir como cierras tu mano apretando la mía inconscientemente, se que de alguna manera tu me amas, y sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del sillón y sin soltar tu mano...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Me despierto y veo que no estas, pero sobre el sillón hay una nota: "Salí a dar una vuelta, vuelvo por la tarde, te amo". Sonrió al leer esa parte "Te amo" me gusta tanto que no puedo evitar releerlo una y otra vez, sucesivamente.

De repente recuerdo que el día de hoy es nuestro aniversario, nuestro tercer aniversario.

Estoy mu feliz por ello, tanto que tomo mi videocámara y me grabo, hablando sobre las cosas que amo de ti, diciendo que te amo solo a ti.

Aprovecho que estará ausente hasta más tarde y le preparo una cena romántica.

Tomo una ducha larga y me visto de la mejor manera posible, hago la mesa, pongo dos copas y en el centro de la mesa una copa de vino blanco, su favorito, también coloco dos velas rojas, riego pétalos de rosas-rojas al rededor de los platos y las copas, sobre el mantel "Rojo pasión", dándole un toque más romántico...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Cuando por fin llegas, ni si quiera me saludas, te encierras en nuestra habitación y te metes en la ducha.

Recuerdo que eres algo vanidoso y que te gusta estar vestido para la "Ocasión" y por eso no me molesto.

Cuando por fin sales, caminas hacia mi, te observo durante unos segundos, minutos u horas, no lo se, pero si se que te ves hermoso; cuando llegas hasta mi, espero que me abrases pero en lugar de eso me dices que saldrás al club de nuevo y que llegaras tarde, me sorprende que ni siquiera notes la cena.

Ya resignado, intento que por lo menos te lleves tu chaqueta, perola rechazas arrojándomela directamente en la cara y te vas sin despedirte...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Pov Kendall.

Acabo de llegar al club, rápidamente entro sin siquiera hacer fila ya que soy cliente frecuente, a lo lejos veo a mis amigos sentados en nuestra mesa habitual, sin demorarme más, camino hacia ellos; durante todo el día eh tenido la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo muy importante, pero no se que es así que decido dejarlo pasar.

Comenzamos con la diversión, mientas bailamos bebemos una copa de vino blanco, mi favorito.

La noche pasa rápido, ya perdí la cuenta de las copas que me eh bebido, el alcohol que hay en mi sistema comienza a afectarme, comienzo a perder la poca cordura que me queda, la música esta en un nivel muy alto, me emociono y comienzo a bailar cada vez más rápido, mientras hago mis movimientos algo locos, al ritmo de la música, golpeo a un chico sin querer, el me reclama pero yo decido ignorarlo, le doy la espalda y eso al parecer le molesta porque me da vuelta violentamente, quedando cara a cara.

No estoy dispuesto a dejarme por lo que le arrojo el vino que había en mi copa directamente en la cara, me mira sorprendido, sonrió triunfante y me burlo de el, cuando por fin reacciona se ve molesto y no me sorprende, sin aviso alguno me golpeas muy fuerte, en ese momento me invade una furia incontrolable, me abalanzo sobre el y ambos caemos al suelo, el esta debajo de mi intentando protegerse es rostro mientras yo lo golpeo.

Sus amigos se meten en la pelea, por lo cual me quedo en desventaja, pero no estoy solo; mis amigos me defienden, el club se hace un completo caos, golpes por todas partes...

~¤Demasiado tarde¤~

Pov Logan.

Ya no lo soporto, desde que lo conocí lo eh tratado de la mejor manera y nunca eh escuchado un "Gracias" por parte suya, puedo perdonarle que olvidara nuestro aniversario pero que no llegue a dormir ya es el colmo, son las cinco cuarenta y seis de la mañana, la puerta se abre y el entra, como siempre borracho pero esta vez se ve diferente, se ve golpeado.

Corro alarmado hacia el, le pregunto si lo habían asaltado y el niega, me dice que en el club inicio una pelea, lo cual me sorprende, el toma asiento y le pido que espere, me dirijo hacia el baño y tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, regreso con el y abro el botiquín, tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo remojo con alcohol, intento ponérselo en su labio el cual sangra y esta inflamado pero el lo rechaza golpeándome.

Ya no puedo más, enojado le recuerdo que ayer fue nuestro tercer aniversario, le digo que ya estoy arto de sus maltratos, decido que no vale la pena pelear con el y me retiro a nuestra habitación para dormirme...

Pov Kendall.

¿Como pude ser tan idiota? Sabia que había olvidado algo, no lo culpo, hasta yo me hubiera molestado, pero aun no comprendo porque razón no lo menciono ayer, antes de irme al club, pero por ahora me duele la cabeza así que prefiero no seguir pensando en ello, me voy a nuestra habitación y lo veo tendido en nuestra cama dormido.

Me pongo mi pijama y me recuesto a lado suyo, estoy cansado y no tengo ánimos de hablar, por el momento dormiré...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Lo escucho toser muy fuerte, abro los ojos aun adormilado, miro el reloj; siete quince de la mañana, me giro hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda pero el se levanta de la cama y se mete al baño dejándome completamente solo.

Pov Logan.

No se que es lo que me pasa, tengo mucha fiebre y no puedo dejar de toser, siento sus brazos sobre mi, y durante unos cuantos segundos me siento seguro pero ya no lo soporto más, esta tos me quema la garganta, me levanto y me voy al baño, me encierro y comienzo a toser aun mas fuerte, me cubro la boca con las manos y tozo una vez más, siento algo caliente en la palma de mi mano, la miro y me doy cuenta de que hay sangre en ella, no se que significa esto, me meto a la ducha bañándome con agua fría, tal vez un poco de aire fresco me ayude, salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a la salida, en la cama, Kendall aun duerme, por primera vez esa "Estúpida sonrisa" no aparece en mi rostro, me visto cómodo y salgo de la casa...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Pov Kendall.

Me despierto, estoy solo en la habitación, miro el reloj el cual marca las doce en punto, salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina esperando ver mi desayuno ya listo en la mesa, pero no es así, la mesa esta limpia, en la cocina no hay nadie, lo busco por toda la casa pero no lo encuentro, supongo que sigue molesto y salió a caminar como acostumbra, decido esperarlo, espero que no tarde mucho en llegar...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

No lo puedo creer, ya son más de las dos de la tarde y Logan aun no llega, tengo mucha hambre pero el es el único que sabe de cocina, escucho un coche estacionarse fuera de la casa y se que es el.

Cuando entra a la casa se ve muy pálido, más de lo normal, pasa delante de mi sin siquiera saludarme, comprendo que esta enojado pero eso no es excusa para que no me atienda como es debido, lo alcanzo antes de que entre a nuestra habitación, le reclamo pero el me ignora, su piel se siente muy caliente, se gira dándome la espalda, no entiendo que esta sucediendo con el, lo veo alejarse de mi pero antes de llegar a la habitación se desploma en el suelo, estoy muy asustado, corro hacia el, intento hacerlo reaccionar, llamo a una ambulancia y espero su llegada...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Ya han pasado tres días y aun no se que le pasa a Logan, entro a su habitación y lo veo tendido en su cama blanca, rodeado de maquinas que monitorean su salud, el me ve y se gira dándome la espalda, no puedo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, lentamente camino hacia el y lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando mi cabeza con la suya, me doy cuenta de que esta lloran, es la primera vez que lo veo llorar y no me gusta...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Han pasado ya dos semanas, los doctores le diagnosticaron una rara enfermedad proveniente del oriente, nadie sabe como es que la contrajo, el ya a perdido su cabello, lo extraño es que no es por la quimioterapias ya que no le han echo ninguna, ya no puede caminar y casi siempre esta débil...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Un mes y aun no a mejorado, los doctores dicen que lo más probable es que no tenga cura, durante los días pasados he estado tratando de ayudarlo, le compre un gorro color negro, su color favorito, lo saco al jardín del hospital en su silla de ruedas, le leo sus libros de medicina favoritos y platico con el.

Hoy me dejaron alimentarlo, le compre su comida favorita, la lasaña, intento darle de comer pero no quiere, me esta mirando sin expresión alguna, solo una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, beso su mejilla quitando esa pequeña gota de agua y le digo que lo amo pero el no me contesta...

**~¤Demasiado tarde¤~**

Estoy en la casa, vine a ducharme y a comer algo, una vez que termine voy por mi chaqueta a la habitación, cuando la tomo veo la cámara de Logan sobre el buro, tiene muchos videos en ella, abro el primero y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, ese video lo grabo cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí, veo los demás videos, todos muy hermosos, llego a una parte en la que los videos no son muy bonitos, en ellos me veo maltratándolo, yo siempre molesto, hay una gran cantidad de videos así, no puedo evitar llorar al verlos todos, soy una mala persona, en cambio el siempre esta feliz, alegre y positivo, como una buena persona, el siempre tratándome de la mejor manera a pesar de mis maltratos; llego al ultimo video, es el, reproduzco el video y lo veo:

_"Hola, este día es muy especial para mi porque hoy, exactamente hoy, se cumple nuestro tercer aniversario de casados, estoy muy feliz por estar con tigo y por que tu estas con migo, aun que siempre estas molesto y arrogante, quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, y te lo demostrare diciéndote todas las cosas que amo de ti; amo tus ojos, esos que siempre me hipnotizan por su hermoso color verde, amo tu sonrisa, porque cada vez que la veo mi día se vuelve alegre, amo tu cabello rubio, y mas cuando esta mojado porque te hace ver muy sexy, amo tu nariz, por la manera en la que la arrugas cuando te enojas, amo tu manera de ser aun que no lo creas, amo tu cuerpo, ese que me vuelve loco y que en ciertas ocasiones me... Simplemente amo tu cuerpo, amo tu forma de hablar, amo tus intentos de comida, amo despertar cada día y verte a mi lado, amo cuando la luz de la luna te ilumina haciéndote ver como un ángel, mi ángel, amo tus pucheros de bebe, amo tus dedos largos... Tu sabes porque, simplemente amo todo de ti, la lista es demasiado larga, pero lo más importante es que te amo a ti, simplemente, ¡TE AMO!"_

Estoy llorando de alegría, no puedo creer que ame todo eso de mi, a pesar de que yo fuera malo con el.

Mi celular suena y contesto, es del hospital, me avisan que Logan esta grave, salgo de la casa corriendo directamente al carro, lo enciendo y me dirijo al hospital...

Corro por los pasillos del hospital, subo al tercer piso por el elevador, cuando llego a su habitación hay un completo caos, doctores moviéndose de un lado a otro y Logan retorciéndose en la cama, su boca esta llena de sangre, los doctores intentan ayudarlo, el me mira, nos miramos durante unos segundos y de repente deja de moverse, sus ojos se cierran y deja de respirar, los doctores intentan reanimarlo pero no funciona, me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas y comienzo a llorar...

Estoy en su habitación, una sabe blanca lo cubre por completo, no puedo creer que el ya no este con migo, le descubro la cabeza y veo su cara, parece como si estuviera dormido, lo beso en sus labios y esa cálida y suave sensación que tenia antes es remplazada por una sensación fría, lo abrazo y me recuesto a lado suyo, cerrando mis ojos mientras la lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

-Yo también te amo-

Pero ya es... Demasiado tarde.

Fin.

* * *

¿Muy triste verdad? Solo espero que no me odien por haber matado a Logan, y lo digo por que me han mandado mensajes diciéndome que me odian y que soy un rushero por matar a los chicos en otros de mis fics :'(

¿Eso es verdad? ¿Soy un rushero por hacer eso?... Naaa, me da igual, yo soy y siempre seré rusherboy de corazón.

Por favor dejen reviews, no les cuesta nada, los reviews siempre ayudan a que el autoestima del autor no disminuya y terminen queriendo suicidarse hehehehe...

Otra cosa, ¿Fui muy cursi? Espero que no, por que en realidad no me gusta mucho lo cursi hehehehe... ¿Verdad que fue gracioso lo de los "Dedos largos"? Es que no pude evitarlo XD.

Nos leemos luego, de echo si quieren, nos leemos en "A Kogan and Jarlos story" ya que lo actualice en cuanto subí este One-shot, así que si leerlo son bienvenidos (?), y dejen review XD

P.d. Dejen reviews. (Si, si mucha insistencia y ¿Que? XD).

Se despide...

GustavoRusherBoy13


End file.
